Azon
Azon is currently a member of The Kanohi Force. Kanohi Force Ghidora was the first BZPower member to formally greet and welcome Azon to the forums. After chatting on similar topics, Azon noticed the Kanohi Force when he strolled past Ghidora's BZPower profile. Having perked his interests, Azon inquired as to what the Kanohi Force was, before finding the wikia and doing a bit of research himself. Afterwards, he was inducted into the Force by the main Leedur. BZ-Nuiverse Azon is the newest addition to the Kanohi Force. He recently migrated from Earth to BZ-Nui and there adopted his Toa form. The Red Star (Poem) Gleaming gleaming The Red Star, Bringing life to death afar, Up away in deepest space, You call me from your distant place. Origin Story Sometime after the reforming of Spherus Magna and the events that occurred during "The Powers That Be", Azon was built on the Red Star by a skilled Matoran who was promised to be released to the planet by the Kestora if he could build them a Toa. Of course no Matoran could make a Toa with elemental powers from the parts of the dead and because of this, Azon possess no elemental powers. However, he does look like a normal Toa as opposed to a Kestora abomination. The Kestora’s motives behind his creation were that they discovered how to send a being, and only one, back to the surface in the hopes that they could fix the Red Star and take revenge on the living for making them work for the dead. They named their element-less toa "Azimuth", because they could view him, direct him to retrieve items, or carry out operations. Upon arrival to the planet Azimuth knew three things: that he knew nothing about building teleportation devices, that their plans were stupid, and that everyone on the Red Star were, for the most part, idiots. Knowing this, he ignored any commands from the Red Star and renamed himself Azon (as in Azimuth Only) in order to make fun of the fact that the Red Star can view him, but they could do no more than that. Azon considers his entire life’s story a satire, and thus seeks to find others who want to join him in the act of taking nothing too serious, and someday plans on returning to the Red Star to save his sloppily patched up Matoran maker, have the communications implant removed, and to mock the Kestora in person. Personality Due to the nature of his origin, Azon strives to maintain situational awareness and maintain a "tacti-cool" mindset. This means that not only is Azon calculating in his approach in matters, but he also wants to look cool while doing so. As a result, he tends to possess a dry and sometimes dark sense of humor despite restraining himself to standards of morality. He also greatly appreciates witty remarks and satires because they mock reality itself and how people oftentimes worry too much on small things. At times Azon does think a little too highly of himself. While he isn't known for boasting, it has put himself at odds with critics. Azon firmly believes that networking/charisma is the channel to success. What’s the point in being legit if you don’t have a crowd of admirers? Despite this, he is a team player and ultimately wants to get others to enjoy the humor and madness in life. He does, from time to time, have the Kestora in his head giving him commands and commentating on his life, and it greatly annoys him. This occasionally leads people who don’t know him to believe that he is insane. Powers and Abilities He's a skilled knife fighter, wielding a hooked knife known as a "karambit". He has some martial arts training and often puts it to good use with his knife. He learned survival and combat from being forced to fight the monstrosities aboard the red star and others he's met along his journey. Despite his toa-like appearance he does not posses any elemental abilities. Quotes "You can watch me perform, but you can't change my act" "If you can't convince them, confuse them" "If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around, does the Kanohi Force still make comedies?" Trivia * Azon (origin) is actually one of the first self-guided bombs during WWII for precision bombing of railroads/bridges. It was called Azimuth Only because it could only move from side to side. The technology is still used today in modern JDAM and Paveway rockets. * Azon has only ever failed once at skydiving. * At one point, during his tour of the KF tower, Azon was given a sticker by the tour guide for keeping quiet. * Azon was the first to find conclusive evidence that Kopaka was actually Elvis Presley (it's true). Other links http://www.bzpower.com/board/user/116054-azon/ Category:Member Category:Toa